The Meeting
by Amandiine
Summary: [OS] Une autre rencontre entre les deux plus beaux amoureux de Forks.


**The Meeting**

* * *

**Disclamer : Tout les personnages sont à Stephenie Meyer, et je ne fais pas d'argent avec cette fiction. **

**Romance** : Edward/Bella

**Auteur** : Amandiine

**Résumé:** Une autre rencontre entre les deux plus beaux amoureux de Forks.

* * *

**Un petit OS que j'ai écrit pour un concours sur le forum Fascination où je suis inscrite (à Miss Lup Lup allez voir dans son profil).**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**The Meeting**

Forks… Ca faisait un moment que je n'avais pas remit les pieds là bas… Et me voilà contraint et forcé à y passer tout mon temps à présent… J'étais déjà inscrite au lycée, mon père avait préparé ma chambre, et j'avais déjà fait les au revoirs à ma mère (en lui promettant de lui envoyé des mails tout les jours bien sûr). Le début de l'été dans l'état de Washington avait rien à voir avec celui de Phoenix. Un ciel rempli de nuages… Et de la pluie… Oh mon dieu tout cette pluie… J'allais crever dans cette ville…

Premier jour à Forks, et mon père m'encourageait déjà à sortir…

- Mais je ne connais personne… A quoi ça sert ? Je vais m'ennuyer !

En plus sans vouloir être mauvaise langue y'avait rien à faire à Forks.

- Je te laisse de l'argent pour que tu puisses prendre le bus, jusqu'à Seattle si tu veux. Tu vas voir, cette ville est impressionnante ! Il faut que tu voies ça avant de commencer les cours…

Woh… Il voyait loin déjà… Il y avait encore deux mois complets avant que je commence les cours ici. Et franchement, j'aurai préféré rester chez ma mère jusqu'à la rentrée, mais nan… Impossible, madame partait en voyage avec son joueur de base ball… Et interdiction formelle de laisser Bella toute seule à la maison… Rhaaa si seulement… Ca aurait été trop parfait comme vacances. J'ai toujours eu beaucoup de chances…

Bref, j'ai quand même écouté mon père, j'ai pris son argent pour prendre le bus jusqu'à Seattle. J'avais embarqué un plan avec moi, parce que maligne comme j'étais j'allais sûrement me perdre…

J'avais noté la rue où se trouvait la bibliothèque, j'avais fait une liste de livre à lire avant de quitter Phoenix, je savais que ça allait être mon seul passe temps ici… Coup de bol (très rare), j'ai réussi à trouver la bibliothèque sans difficultés. Elle était grandiose, je remerciais mon père de m'avoir forcé à venir en ville.

Je flânai dans les rayons un long moment, du temps, j'en avais à revendre. Après en avoir pris deux de ma liste (ceux que j'avais noté comme prioritaire), j'allais à une table pour m'installer (à quoi bon rentrer pour lire dans sa petite chambre toute morose ?). J'ouvris donc le premier livre (Un Mary Higgins Clark) mais… j'entendis un rire qui attira mon attention. Je relevais les yeux et cherchais rapidement du regard qui avait un rire si… Hmmm… Comment vous le décrire… Si musical ? Si parfait…

Mes yeux s'arrêtèrent sur une vieille dame, très souriante, et l'air rayonnante… Mais deux secondes après je remarquai un pilier qui cachait son interlocuteur… Je balayai rapidement la salle du regard, j'étais dans le coin des tables, il n'y avait pas grand monde, je me décalai discrètement et c'est là que je l'aperçus… . Ow… God… Comment un mec pouvait être si… trop… et tellement… J'en perds mon vocabulaire… C'était un vrai Dieu vivant… Je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un de si magnifique… Je restai à le contempler un moment, sans se soucier qu'on pouvait très bien me voir… J'étais carrément sous le charme…

Une force invisible me poussa à me lever de mon siège et à passer tout proche de lui… Il fallait que j'entende le son de sa voix… J'en avais envie… Avec un corps pareil, je ne pouvais qu'imaginer la magnifique voix grave et mélodieuse qu'il pouvait avoir. Je m'avançais vers le rayon qui était dans son axe et alors qu'il disait au revoir à la vieille dame, il se raidit tout juste lorsque je passai dans son dos… Sans m'arrêter, je jetai un œil curieux sur lui, pour le voir d'un peu plus près… Mais… Il était en train de partir d'un pas pressé. Je m'arrêtai et le regardai s'en aller… Je ne le reverrai sûrement jamais…

oOoOoOo

Deux jours plus tard, j'avais déjà terminé mon bouquin, et en allant en route vers Seattle pour le rendre, je décidai d'aller au cinéma voir le nouveau Spiderman, j'avais bien aimé le premier et comme j'avais rien à faire… Bref, je fis une halte à Port Angeles (c'était moins cher là bas) et me rendis dans un cinéma pas loin de l'arrêt du bus que je devais prendre pour aller à la bibliothèque ensuite.

Il n'y avait pas grand monde dans la salle, et c'était tant mieux, je détestai entendre les gens commenter le film. Même s'ils étaient à trois rangé de moi je les entendais toujours… (surtout leur mâchouillement de pop corn… J'avoue !), je m'étais tranquillement installé en bout de rangé (une chance de moins d'être à côté de quelqu'un – oui on sait jamais si la foule arrive d'un coup d'un seul !), je lisais le magazine du cinéma lorsque je relevai la tête pour regarder les gens qui entraient dans la salle…

C'est là que je le revis… Mon cœur s'emballa, je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais j'étais vraiment contente de le revoir… Il était tellement plaisant de le regarder… Je ne lui donnais pas plus de 19 ans… J'en avais 17… Ca pouvait le faire non ? Ok, j'arrête de me faire des films, et puis après tout, il devait avoir une copine…. Ou pas.

Il était seul. C'était bizarre… Un type si parfait qui vient au cinéma tout seul ? Arrête de réfléchir Bella… Il est seul, profite en… En profiter ?? Nan nan, ce n'était pas du tout mon style. Aller aborder un apollon dans un cinéma… Nan nan, carrément impossible.

Je le regardais monter les marches… Juste par simple curiosité, pour voir où il allait s'asseoir… Il montait… Encore… De plus en plus près de mon rang… Il ne me vit pas, bien entendu – j'étais complètement fondu dans le paysage – et il s'installa à la même rangée que moi, mais sur le siège opposé.

Pendant tout le film, j'étais en train de me demander si j'allais me décaler d'un siège, ou deux, ou plus. Mais je n'en fis rien. Je réfléchissais à comment le croiser à la sortie, ou du moins le voir de plus près. Malheureusement, mon courage n'était pas là, j'osais pas. Alors je me contentai de prendre juste un peu plus mon temps, pour le regarder partir.

Il se leva, avec tellement de grâce, que j'allais attendre qu'il soit complètement sorti pour me lever. Je me sentais tellement insignifiante à côté de lui. Mais bon, il fallait bien qu'il y ait un garçon sur qui rêver pendant ce long été…

oOoOoOo

Dès lors, j'étais retourné à la bibliothèque tout les jours, pour voir s'il était là. Mais non. A la fin de la semaine, je m'étais décidé à ne pas perdre mon temps dans le trajet tout les jours pour des prunes. Alors ce vendredi, s'il n'était pas là, je n'y retournerai pas. Je me l'étais déclaré solennellement. Manque de pot… Il est pas venu. Bon encore un jour…

Samedi, j'étais complètement sûre de pas le voir, mais j'avais terminée mon bouquin (super excuse je sais), alors je revint pour la nième fois de ce mois de Juillet. Et comme par miracle… Il était là !!!! Mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine. Il était installé à une table, seul, il lisait, il avait l'air dans sa bulle, imperturbable.

Je m'installai alors pas trop loin, pour pouvoir avoir un œil sur lui sans que personne ne le remarque. Ow… Il avait un de ces dos… Et ses cheveux… Mon dieu, il était trop parfait. Du coup je ne lus pas une seule ligne de mon bouquin, trop envoûtée par sa présence. C'était assez étrange comme sensation.

Comme je l'avais vu samedi, je me suis dit que ça n'était pas rompre mon serment que d'y aller lundi ! Et j'y retournai, tous les jours de la semaine suivante… Et il était là… Et je le regardais… Et tous les jours je cherchais une excuse pour aller l'aborder, mais il avait l'air tellement plongé dans son livre que je n'osais réellement pas. L'autre jour il était debout, l'air décontracte, avec une petite vieille, et depuis, je ne l'ai plus vu parler à personne.

Par contre, une chose qui ne m'avait pas échappé, c'était qu'il se décalait d'un siège de jour en jour, se rapprochant de moi. Alors du coup, je me mis à faire de même. Déjà, j'allais me mettre à la même rangée de table que lui, plus pratique pour discuter. Au début, on était chacun aux extrémité (lorsque je m'étais mit à la même rangé que lui, il était retourné à sa place du début).

Les jours passèrent, et pour moi c'était comme un jeu à présent. Je suis sûre qu'il m'avait remarqué. Parce que quelque jours plus tard, il recommença à se décalait d'un siège vers moi – l'air de rien – mais moi j'avais bien remarqué ! Je faisais de même…

Un jour, alors que seulement deux sièges nous séparaient :

- Tu n'as pas beaucoup avancé dans ton livre depuis la semaine dernière.

Je fus très surprise, je me redressai sur ma chaise et me tournai un peu vers lui. Il avait raison, j'avais du tourner tout juste une trentaine de page en 20 jours. Pas de ma faute si j'arrivais pas lire une ligne avec lui pas loin…

- Je lis lentement… fis-je misérablement pour ma défense.

Il sourit… D'un sourire, j'en serai presque resté bloquée sur ses lèvres. Il était tellement… Waw…

- Tu devrais changer de bouquin si il t'intéresse autant.

Le sarcasme était flagrant, mais je ne relevai pas. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était discuté avec lui.

- Tu me conseilles quoi ?

- Ca dépend ce que t'aime comme genre de livre.

C'est alors qu'on commença à discuter toute l'après midi de mes goûts littéraire, des siens… J'avais entendu dire par quelqu'un de la bibliothèque qu'il avait lu tous les livres présents. J'en étais resté sceptique, alors je me réservais cette question dans un coin de ma tête… J'attendrais qu'on ait plus rien à dire pour sortir une phrase qui relancerait le tout. Mais ce moment n'arriva pas. On avait beaucoup de chose à se dire bizarrement. Et j'aimais ça. Ca avait l'air d'être aussi son cas. J'étais contente.

- On ferme dans un quart d'heure, vint nous prévenir un des employés de la bibliothèque.

On se leva en même temps et je pris mon livre avec moi, il fit de même. On alla jusqu'à la sorti, côte à côte, mais je voyais bien qu'il maintenait une distance entre nous. Ca ne me dérangera pas outre mesure. Après tout c'était la première fois qu'on se parlait. Mais quand même… Ce petit détail, me semblait trop flagrant, comme s'il était pas à l'aise.

Sur le trottoir, je lui indiquai que j'allais par la droite, et lui par la gauche. Je lui souris légèrement, contente d'avoir passer du temps avec lui (enfin).

- A demain…

Je cherchais son prénom, je remarquai seulement maintenant qu'on ne s'était même pas présentait.

- Edward, me dit-il.

J'hochai simplement la tête en essayant de retenir le flux de penser qui me venait d'un coup, il avait tout à fait une tête à s'appeler Edward, et cette manière qu'il avait eu de le prononcé… Ow… J'aimerai bien l'entendre dire mon nom. En parlant de ça…

- Moi c'est Bella.

Il sourit, il acquiesça, et recula d'un pas.

- Bonne fin de journée Bella…

Ow… God… Je sais pas quelle tête je devais avoir mais… J'avais fixement regardé ses lèvres, et cette image me revint en mémoire toute la soirée… _Bella_.

Depuis je l'avais entendu des centaines de fois. Pratiquement tous les jours, ensemble à la bibliothèque. On découvrit qu'on habitait à Forks tout les deux en fait, qu'on irait au même lycée, dans la même année… On avait beaucoup de chance de se voir énormément…

Et c'était vrai, nous deux, ça ne faisait que commencer…

* * *


End file.
